Penelope Coconut
|-|Penelope Coconut= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Penelope 'is the sister of DeeA, who died in a freak accident. Not wanting to lose her, DeeA used her abilities to pull Penelope's soul out from the dying body into a humanoid doll, which her soul entered the doll, using it as a medium for her to remain "alive" in the physical plane. However this process is not without a price. Penelope's sanity was cut short, and her mind regressed back into a child, making DeeA the mature sister of the two and causing her to become known as '''Coconut Penelope ' Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-C '| '''2-A Verse: '''Gachaverse (Gacha World) '''Name: '''Coconut Penelope (Originally called Penelope prior to becoming a doll) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: Unknown Classification: 'Spirit, Possessed Doll '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Non-Corporeal (As a spirit, Penelope is capable of possess objects whether living or non-living as a vessel to manifest herself), Immortality (Type 5 & 6; As a spirit, she is transcendental of death and can only be killed her attacking her essence. Penelope loves by taking control over vessels and should she die, she quickly takes over another body), Energy Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Has manipulation over Chaos Energy, of which she can also project as energy or infuse in her blades), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Chaos Dimension allows Penelope to create a pocket reality and essentially trap opponents), Water Manipulation (As a Water Elemental, she has control over water and her attacks have a water attribute to them). Resistance to Void Manipulation, Corruption, Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Resistant to the effects of "Corruption", of which reduces things to nonexistence and is capable of altering the emotions and morality a person has) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Vastly superior to Lolita Loli, who's considered one of the weaker beings in Gachaverse. Should be comparable to early game Gacha Summoner) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Canonically fought against "Final Boss" whilst assisting Gacha Summoner and Ellie. Likewise, The Gacha Summoner has a hard time summoner her due to her immense power) 'Speed: FTL '(Comparable in speed to other Gacha Warriors, who can dodge Lolita Loli's Blackhole. Can casually dodge and reflect light) | 'Immeasurable '(Can keep up with The Gacha Summoner at full strength, who fought Goddess Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time) '''Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Large Star Class '''| '''Multiversal+ Durability: Large Star Level '(Can tank hits from beings of a similar level to the Gacha Summoner themselves) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Survived attacks from The Gacha Sword, which has the ability to destroy all of existence) '''Stamina: Very High Range: 'Extended Melee Range with melee attacks and Magic. 'Intelligence: Unknown, however Penelope after being brought back became practially insane and choatic Weaknesses: 'Not entirely sane, having choatic tendacies described as bad as a mental illness '''Versions: Early Game '| 'Late Game ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Chaos Blade '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Dimension:' Penelope energizes herself and uses her blade to call down a strike of chaos energy on all enemies, doing water damage. She also can create dimensions and BFR opponents with this *'Chaos Craze: '''Increases the attack value of all units in the party by 25% Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gachaverse Category:Insane Characters Category:Spirits Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Neutral Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2